Urameshi Team Gone Small!
by smiles4100
Summary: The entire gang has turned into three-year-olds! Now the newest member of the gang has to babysit ALL of them until the fix the problem.
1. WHAT?

This is my first fic guys!! I really hope you like it. Like I said this is almost a combination of two stories, "Babysitting" by dark-punk-child and "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Pink Flamingo22. I thought they were both adorable and though that instead of just girls (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun) or just boys (I think with Babysitting it's just the guys) they would all be little kids, and there's really no one to help the poor person stuck with the kids. But the plot is different, and everyone turns out a lot stronger. By the way, most of the violence comes from the person who lives in my head. I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl, or anything for that matter, but I call it Billy. I have this entire fic done, so it won't take long to update. I will update every day around 8:00 if I can get on my computer. Maybe a sequel will come, but probably not. Some people have been waiting for this to come back out because I took it off before. I also edited this since my little idea of taking it off so I can finish it, so I might have forgotten to delete a few things. If anything is confusing, just tell me in your review and I will do my best to explain.

11111

Disclaimer: Listen now because I'm only going to do this once, but it remains true. I own Nani, BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE!!! The people who visit me are also not owned by me, even though it might be cool to have a robot that thinks like these people. But no, I don't even have those. Oh, well.

11111

Description of me in the story: I am a girl named Nandi who is 16. What ever you want me to look like. More bossy and hyper than most people, oh, and I am a half wolf demon.

11111

-Telepathy- (NOTE: This isn't used much, but a widdle bit)

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Actions

11111

**Urameshi Team Gone Small!!**

Chapter 1- WHAT?!?!?!

I'm at home, three weeks before school starts, and a week after I joined the Urameshi team. At this time, my mom wants me to go shopping for school clothes. I haven't gone on a mission yet, but I was hoping to before school started. I was reading a book when suddenly a voice popped in my head.

-Nandi, we need you now! -Koenma commanded telepathically.

-Would you stop scaring me! I'm not used to telecommunications! What is it? And make it quick, my mom wants me to go shopping with her. –

-Stop complaining! There is a slight problem. Yukina had a little get together...-

-Oh, yea. She asked me about that something about congratulations for 100 successful missions. I didn't want to intrude. –

-Yes that. Now everyone at the party is now three years old. –

-WHAT?!?!?! –

-Three years old. Now I need you to help Genkai watch them. She has to train someone else, so she needs lots of help. –

-Who all was at this party? –

-Well, Botan, or she would be there to tell you about this, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and of course, Yukina.-

-And HOW am I alone going to take care of these kids? –

-I don't know. Just do it. - The toddler closed the connection.

'How the hell am I going to do this? Best tell Mom that I'm going to be over a Keiko's for a two-day sleepover. That should give the toddler enough time.' I pack enough extra clothes knowing that seven to one are not good odds 'That should be enough'

"Mom, I'm going to Keiko's. She's having a party I forgot to tell you about. I'll be back in two days."

"What are you going to do for two nights, and one day?"

"Well, movies the first night, shopping during the days, swapping meaningless gossip on the second night."

"Fine, but when you get back, you will have extra chores for not telling me."

"'K, mom. May I go now?"

"Yes. Be home by noon."

"Yes mother. I'll try. I'll call you if I can't make it." 'Why do I put up with her? Oh well, only two more years of this.'

I walk down to the temple and hear Genkai scream. 'She can feel pain? Or is she afraid of something? CAN she be afraid?'

11111

Nandi: It's ME GUYS!! And next chapter, my friend is joining me for your entertainment. Review Please!!


	2. What!

I would like for every one to meet this story's Guest Speaker, Kamatoto!

Kamatoto walks onto a set that looks like a late night TV show

Nandi: Hi Kama!

Kama: What's up, Doc?

Nandi: It's so good to have you here with me so maybe my story won't be so lame.

Kama: You're story's not lame Nandi!

Nandi: Let's start this chapter.

Kama: Okeedokee Artichokee.

Nani: Note: I will update around 8:00 pm CENTRAL TIME!

22222

**Urameshi Team Gone Small!!**

Chapter 2- Now What?

I walk down to the temple and hear Genkai scream. 'She can feel pain? Or is she afraid of something? CAN she be afraid?'

I drop my stuff and run, drawing my sword and hope I don't have to fight. I haven't yet mastered the katana yet; Hiei doesn't like training people very much.

When I reach the temple, I see six little kids swarming around Genkai and one that looked like a very small Yusuke hitting her on the top of the head with a paper towel roll.

"Oh my God." Hiei is only about 2 feet tall runs up to me and starts hitting me with a little plastic katana. "Holy crap! Hiei!! What are you doing?!?!"

"I'm playing. You are the bad guy."

"Look, Hiei. I'm your friend. I'm not a bad guy. What would make you think that?"

"I don't know you, and I don't like people I don't know."

"I'm Nandi. I'm going to be watching you and helping you. I'm not a bad guy. So will you please stop hitting me?"

"For a little while, yes"

"Good. Now would you guys please sit down? I need to talk to you all." Genkai slowly walked by as the kids left her and went to bounce on the couches.

"Good luck with them."

"Would you mind grabbing my stuff? I left it when I ran. Its about 100 meters into the forest."

"Fine, but you must keep them out of my hair."

"I'll do my best but no promises."

"Good enough for me."

'Now what?' I think as you watch Yusuke and Kuwabara poke each other, Kurama and Hiei were back to back, arms folded, and yelling things they thought were insults to each other because Hiei had hit Kurama, while Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were seeing who could bounce higher.

"Okay you guys, I need you to listen to me." They immediately shut up and looked at me with innocent eyes. 'Oh boy.' "Here's the scoop. You guys are really my friends, who are all 16 years old, like me. But you mysteriously turned into three-year-olds. But that's okay. While Koenma finds out what happened, I will stay here and watch you." I can tell that they didn't understand a single thing I just said. "Any questions?" Botan raised her hand

"Who is Koenma?"

"He's the king of the underworld. And your boss."

"I don't have a boss. I'm too widdle. He sounds like he doesn't have much fun anyway."

"He's tons of fun. And he's going to find out what happened" When I said this, a few of them squirmed. "Any thing else?" No one raised his or her hands. 'Good that's done. Now something for them to do.' I glance at the clock. Its 6:13. "Have you guys had dinner yet?" A chorus of "Nos" greet my ears and pizza comes to mind. "Who's up for pizza?" As I stand up, all seven of them jump around my legs while yelling "ME! ME!" "Pizza it is." I pick up the phone and dial the number to the nearest pizza delivery shop.

22222

Kama: That's great!

Nandi: Time for nap!

Kama: Night!


	3. Bath time!

Here with us once again is Kama!

Kama: I'm here until 5:30, of course I'm back!

Nandi: Did you enjoy you're nap as much as me?

Kama: It was kinda easy, you never feel asleep!

Nandi: SHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY aren't suppose to know! And how did you find out?

Kama: I looked at your computer and read all the e-mails you sent to HIM.

Nandi: SHUT UP!

Kama: On with the story!

33333

**Urameshi Team Gone Small!!**

Chapter 3- Bath Time!

I sat and watched the seven little kids quietly eat their pizza, with only the occasional burp from one of the boys, followed by a few laughs and then quiet. 'Now I need a place for seven, well eight including me, to sleep. Yukina's bed should be big enough for the girls, one boy on the futon and three in the guest bed. I get the couch. Hiei should get the futon, if I can find two futons than Kurama could sleep there. Now I think it should be bath time.' I stand up, they all look at me. "Okay, time for bath."

"Do we get bubbles?" Botan asked so cute.

"Yea, bubbles, bubbles." So I went in search for bubbles. Luckily there were two bottles of bubbles. I thought the boys could go first, while Genkai watches the girls. I'd put the boys to bed, and then do the girl's bathes. While the water was running, I got the boys together and found Genkai, who wasn't so pleased to hear she'd be watching the kids again, but she was okay with just the girls and no Yusuke

"Bath time boys!" I yelled as the little boys ran by me and got in the bubbles. Hiei wasn't thrilled about bubbles, but Yusuke and Kuwabara had fun making a huge mess along the way. Kurama splashed a bit, and then was a good little boy. When they were all dried and in pajamas I found, I tried to get them to go to bed. Luckily I did find two futons, and Hiei and Kurama both got one. The boys wanted a bedtime story so after a half hour of story, that they wrote, they all fell asleep.

'Now for the easy part.' I cleaned the bathroom then I went to a tired Genkai and got the three girls into the tub. They were splashing when all of a sudden, Keiko screamed.

"It's cold now!!" Botan said the same thing.

"Yukina, did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear. All I did was splash them."

"Okay out of the tub. We'll simply get new water."

I got more water going then I put the girls back in, but before too long, the girls got cold water again. I thought that that was enough bath, so I got them dried off and in pajamas. We went into Yukina's room and got into bed. I told them a story and they went to sleep.

While they were sleeping, I went downstairs to clean up a huge mess left by seven adults and seven kids. There were plates and forks everywhere, when I finished that, there was the water mess in the bathroom. When I was finally done cleaning I sat on the couch when I heard yelling in the boys room. It turned out that Kuwabara had kicked Yusuke in his sleep and woke Yusuke up. Yusuke kicked Kuwabara back, who then woke up and started to hit Yusuke and a fistfight broke out. After they tumbled around for a while, they rolled onto Kurama who then start crying because Yusuke and Kuwabara hit him. Because he was crying the three girls came in crying with Yukina leaving a trail of tear gems because they thought that Hiei and Kurama were hurt.

After ten minutes, the girls finally went back to sleep, but the boys wanted to move to a new sleeping arrangement. So Kurama and Kuwabara got the bed, and Hiei and Yusuke got the futons. When that was taken care of, they wanted another story. Everyone fell asleep, and I could collapse on the couch and fell asleep.

33333

Kama: So what's his name?

Nandi: Like I would tell you.

Kama: Come on. I'm your bestest friend. You can trust me.

Nandi: You know too much.

Kama: I wouldn't tell.

Nandi: You already did.

Kama: Oh yea...

Nandi: Review and tell me if Kama should be punished.

Kama: Have mercy!!


	4. Breakfast

Nandi: Thank you for your votes. But while I was gone, I realized, I shouldn't be so quick to anger, so I have decided not to punish her this time.

Kama: Yes!! 4Does Nandi's victory dance4

Nandi: You stole my victory dance?!?!?!

Kama: 4Stops dancing4 UHH... No, just uhh, yeah.

Nandi: Calm down Nandi. W-W-H-D...

Kama: W-W-H-D?

Nandi: What Would Hiei Do?

Kama: Kill.

Nandi: Correct. 4Pulls out kantana4

Kama: Crap. 4Starts to run4

44444

**Urameshi Team Gone Small!!**

Chapter 4-Breakfast

I woke up and above me were two sets of eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing?!?!"

"See, I told you she didn't die." Hiei was smirking at Kuwabara.

"Fine. Nandi, I'm hungry."

"What time is it? Oh crap, 9:00 already. No problem, I'll make breakfast."

"Don't worry about that Nandi, I got it." Yukina yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh no." I walked through the kitchen door and there were three mounds of flour. I found out that one was Botan, one was Keiko, and the third was an unhappy Kurama. "What did you guys do?"

"I made breakfast." Yukina smiled at me and pointed to the bowl full of mush that was made from oatmeal, water, flour and milk on the table.

"This is great Yukina, but I don't think there's enough for all of us."

"Don't worry, I made more."

"You did?"

"Yep, Right here." She pulls out a huge bowl full of the same mush and it fell off the counter and onto Hiei. "Oops. I really sorry." She burst into tears and covered the floor around her with tear gems. As she cried, the others began to cry, the girls because Yukina was crying, Kuwabara because he was hungry, Yusuke because Kuwabara stepped on his foot, Hiei because he covered in mush, and Kurama because it was too loud in the room. At Hiei's feet, there was a small pile of tear gems.

"Guys it's okay. Come here. Everything will be all right. Come here, group hug." Then I remembered that three of them were covered in flour and one in mush. 'Oh well, that's why I brought extra clothes.' "Now that we all feel better, why don't we have poptarts?"

"Yeah!! POPTARTS!!!" (yum)

"Kuwabara, why don't you get the poptarts, Yukina, make them in the microwave, Yusuke get out plates, and Kurama, Botan, Keiko, and Hiei wash up?" Each of them did what I asked, with four of them surrounding one sink, I got them clean enough so that they were presentable if someone such as Koenma were to show up.

"Uhh...Nandi? Are the poptarts suppose to do that?" I rush over to see four plastic wrappers smoldering and twisting while the poptarts are smoking.

"Everyone, why don't you go change your clothes, I'll be there to help anyone who needs it soon." They were smiling, except Yukina, who had a worried look on her face. I cleaned out the microwave, and put four poptarts in one toaster and three in another.

I start to clean up the mush that Yukina had made for us, when I hear someone scream.

44444

Kama: Oh, my aching back.

Nandi: That's what you get for stealing my victory dance.

Kama: I said sorry.

Nandi: After I caught you.

Kama: That's against the point.

Nandi: Review PLEASE!! And tell us who is right.

Kama: ME!

Nandi: Whatever.


	5. Scissors and Crayons

Kama: Hey everyone! I know a secret!

Nandi: Why am I scared?

Kama: Nandi has a boyfriend!!

Nandi: No secret.

Kama: And his name is Kureejii.

Nandi: WHAT?!?!?!

Kama: You heard me.

Nandi: Do you have a death wish?

Kama: 5Gulp5 5Runs for her life5

55555

**Urameshi Team Gone Small!!**

Chapter 5- Scissors and Crayons

I ran upstairs to find Hiei chasing Keiko with scissors.

"HIEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled while Keiko ran behind my legs.

"She made fun of me so I was giving her a hair cut."

"You WHAT!? Hiei, please give me the scissors and then go sit on the sofa and think about what you did. Then you will apologize to Keiko." Hiei marched off with his arms crossed. "Keiko, are you okay?"

"Yes, but Hiei scares me."

"I know he does honey, but you can't let that bother you. Now why did you make fun of him?"

"His hair looks funny. I told Yukina and he heard me, and he got mad." She started to cry.

"It's okay." I gave her a hug. "Now do we know not to make fun of Hiei?" She nodded. "Okay then. Let's go down stairs and eat breakfast." She smiled and took my hand as we went downstairs.

"Hiei! Don't put a metal fork into the toaster!" I yelled. I let go of Keiko's hand and ran over to Hiei, who was standing on a chair with a metal fork trying to get out a poptart. I lift Hiei up, he elbows me in the gut then I drop him. He runs away and turns on the TV. The channel changes and cartoons are on. Soon all seven are on the sofa watching cartoons. I bring out seven poptarts on plates and let them eat in front of the TV, even though the adult Yukina would have a fit. I finished cleaning up the mush then I went to get the plates back from the kids. Some of them wanted more, but since it was 10:30, I told them it was better that they wait. While I was doing the dished, the girls got up and grabbed some crayons from the closet. I didn't notice until I heard Botan yell.

"Hey! That's my picture!" I went to see what was going on. Botan had yelled at Keiko because while they were drawing on the wall, Keiko had drawn on Botan's picture and now they were yelling at each other.

"What are you guys doing?" I moaned.

"We're painting pictures!" Yukina said brightly, just loud enough that I could hear her over the screams. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were watching the fight, and Hiei was oblivious to everything.

"Guys, don't color on the wall, if you want to color, color on paper. Come on, I'll get you some. Do you boys want to color, too?" the three boys nodded yes. "What about you Hiei? Do you want to color?"

"Hn"

"I take that as a yes." I went and got a whole bunch of paper and more crayons from the closet. I sat everyone down at the table and they began to color. Every now and then someone would yell something or laugh, but it was generally pretty quiet. Meanwhile, I got out the Goop and started cleaning the wall of crayon. I go in the kitchen and see Kuwabara trying to get down some food. "Are you guys hungry?"

55555

Kama: 5Duct Taped to chair with gag in her mouth5

Nandi: Just to make one thing clear, Kureejii is not my boyfriend, he has a girlfriend, and it's not me. She lives real close, so when he visits her, he visits me, too! Review!


	6. Going to the Zoo

Kama: Nandi has a boyfriend!

Nandi: We've been through this.

Kama: His name is Jake.

Nandi: Unofficially.

Kama: He don't know I know.

Nandi: You're so lucky he hates manga.

Kama: I know. But I also know that you like HIM better.

Nandi: HIM?

Kama: Kureejii.

Nandi: SHUT UP!!

666666

**Urameshi Team Gone Small!!**

Chapter 6-Going to the Zoo

"Kuwabara, eat with your mouth closed, please."

"Okay," he mumbled as he ate his PBJ sandwich.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

"I want to go to the zoo." Yukina said in a soft voice.

"I wanna go to the zoo, too!!" Botan said, very loudly.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! The Zoo! The Zoo!"

"The Zoo it is!!" So when everyone was done with lunch, we walked three blocks to the zoo. I paid the 50-cent admission, and we all went in. I got them all ice cream, and while they were eating, I told them the plans for the afternoon. "I need you guys to do me a big favor. Please stay with me. We'll see every animal here, I promise." They all were happy to agree, but no later than the elephants, "Where are Hiei and Kurama?"

"Kurama said he heard a fox that was in trouble and went to go help it. Hiei went with him." Yukina said brightly, proud for remembering where the two boys were.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I ran to the nearest guard and told them that two little e kids were missing, gave Kurama's and Hiei's descriptions and went to go look for the two little demons. Kurama was right where Yukina said he would be, by the foxes, literally. Inside the cage was Kurama, two fox kits, a momma fox and a zoo manager. The zoo manager was wondering where Kurama came from, and how he got in. "Excuse me, but the kid is with me." The guard picked up a struggling Kurama, who wanted to get back to the kits, because they were about to be taken away from their mom. The guard handed me Kurama, who complained that the kits needed him. "Kurama, the kits will be returned to their mom, they need to go to the doctor to see if they are okay."

"Are you sure? Do you promise?"

"I promise. Now where is Hiei?"

"He when to the lizard house. He wanted to see the dragon."

"There is no dragon."

"Yes huh. The kimono dragon."

"The kimono drag... oh no, the Komodo dragon!! Those things are dangerous!!" I ran knowing that Hiei was faster than them, but if he wasn't careful, he could end up as lunch. When we arrived at the Komodo dragons, Hiei was clearly visible hanging from a tree above the largest male. He was drawing a crowd, so I leaned over and grabbed Hiei, who fought to get lose, and then I said "No more running off now guys. Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

As usual, Yukina had the answer. "They wanted to see the monkeys. They said they would be back in a few minutes."

"Back where?"

"Umm, the Ice cream place." Yukina chirped with a smile.

"Not again." We walk to the ice cream parlor, stopping on the way to look at the birds; otherwise Botan would have pitched a fit. When we got to the parlor, we found a mess, two stacks of ice cream bowls, and an angry manager, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were no where to be found.

"Those two little kids ate all the chocolate ice cream and half the orange sherbet!! Who is going to pay for all of this?!?!?!" (Yummy! My two favorites!)

"What did they look like?"

"They were about 3 feet tall, one had his hair slicked back and the other..."

"I'll pay for the ice cream. We were separated." I took out two $20 bills. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, that is find, but they are not allowed in here again!!"

"I understand sir. By any chance do you know where they went?"

"They said something about a Nandi, and a Yukina, maybe a Keiko."

"Thank you very much. Come on guys let's go find those two." And we went off to find Yusuke and Kuwabara.

666666

Nandi: This chapter is getting long, so I'm gonna stop.

Kama: You just wanna e-mail HIM!

Nandi: SHUT UP!! Just SHUT UP!

Kama: I will not. I always speak my mind, and you can't censor me.

Nandi: Wanna bet? Evil glare appears in her eyes

Kama: Now Nandi, let's not do anything rash. Backs up, turns, runs away

Nandi: Chases after her


	7. Leaving the Horid Zoo

Nandi: I so happy today!!

Kama: Why?

Nandi: Good news!

Kama: What?

Nandi: Guess.

Kama: you talked to HIM?

Nandi: And?

Kama: And he ditched his girlfriend for you.

Nandi: No.

Kama: He kissed you?

Nandi: Keep guessing.

7777777

**Urameshi Team Gone Small!**

Chapter 7- Leaving the Horrid Zoo

Yukina suggest that we go to the monkey house, and as we got there, Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking out. "Now that we found you guys, why don't we leave and head home back home? On the way we can stop at the movie rental store and rent some movies."

"Kay!" I heard six little voices chirp. Keiko was the only one who objected.

"We haven't seen the penguins yet! I LOVE the penguins! I NEED to see the penguins! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL I SEE SOME REAL, LIVE PENGUINS!!!"

"Okay, Keiko, we'll see the penguins and then we leave." I rushed them to the penguin house, read them the stupid information, and let them stay for twenty minutes with no mishap. They were so exited when the zookeepers came out and asked for volunteers to help feed the penguins. Botan and Keiko were the two picked, and they wouldn't stop talking about it. When I told them we were leaving, they were heart broken, but cheered up soon enough. "We need to get going to the movie rental if we want to watch all the movie tonight. Let's go, let's go, let's go people!" and we left the zoo.

7777777

Kama: 7Ten minutes later7 He's coming for a visit.

Nandi: Yep! And he's going to join us!!

Kama: 7sarcastically7 Oh joy!

Nandi: I can't WAIT!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. Movie Store Mishap

Nandi: Kureejii is coming! In only TWO Chapters!!

Kama: 8Sarcastic8 Oh boy! Can't wait!

Nandi: You know you don't hate him.

Kama: You're right. But I do hate you're obsession.

Nandi: It is NOT an OBSESSION!!

Kama: Sure.

Nandi: Redrum creeps your way.

Kama: Redrum?

Nandi: 8hold up mirror8

Kama: KUSO!! 8Runs for her life8

88888888

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!

Chapter 8- Movie Store Mishap  
  
We arrived at the movie place and went inside. Botan and Keiko picked up some candy and opened it and ate it. "Botan, Keiko, don't eat that now. Please give me the wrappers and don't eat any more while we're here." They looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, but then gave in. When that was taken care of, Yusuke tugs at my shirt and holds up Bad Santa (I can think of movie titles! Sorry!) and asks if we can watch it. I told him no, there's not so good stuff in that movie.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like..." 'How do I explain this to a kid?!?!' "Like Santa needed to get sent to his room, he was so bad." 'That was lame, Nandi. Too bad Nandi' (a/n: I talk to myself like this, only aloud. This one guy thought I need psychiatric help. I never did like him)  
  
We ended up getting two movies. "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" was the one the boys begged me for. They had seen it when they were adults, so since they knew what to expect, I thought no biggie. The girls won't make up their minds about which chick flick they wanted. I could care less about which chick flick we got, as long as I didn't have to watch it. (A/N: This is SOOO True! I end up laughing at the teary eyes part. I hate it cuz I'm usually with friends, who would cry coughboycough and they get mad at me. Except one, the movie they get.) They finally decide, after ten minutes of drama, on "A Walk to Remember." As we leave, I give the girls back their candy and Hiei starts to carry out a cardboard cut-out of Selene from Underworld. "Hiei!! Put that back!!"  
  
"But she's cute!" I anime fall. As I get back up, I take the cut-out out of Hiei's hands. "Hey!"  
  
"Here you go! Let's go home...oh crap." I see Yusuke shaking a bottle of soda and then he gave it to Keiko. Kuwabara is giggling behind his hands.  
  
"Here you go Keiko."  
  
"Why thank you Yusuke!" She opens the soda bottles and soda sprays all over the place, but mostly in her face.  
  
"My shirt! My workstation! My computer!" The soda also went up on the counter, and the employee was MIFFED! (Are you scared now? 'Miffed' is a puny smart person word. How scary would it be if the Hulk said, "I'm miffed, and you don't want to see me miffed"?)  
  
"Crap. Uhh, guys let's go. NOW! Here's the money for the soda." I run and leave the employee to explain what happened. As we turned the courier, I slowed down and let the others catch up. They did and we went home. 

88888888

Kama: Why me?

Nandi: You keep asking for it.

Kama: Not on purpose.

Nandi: I care not.

Kama: Review so she gets out of her bad mood!

Nandi: You haven't seen bad mood.

Kama: I'm being good.

Nandi: Whatever. Review please.


	9. He's Back!

Nandi: He's coming!! Whoo HOO!!

Kama: 9Sits quietly9

Nandi: She's being good today!

Kama: 9Nods her head quietly9

Nandi: You're beginning to freak me out.

Kama: 9Shrugs her shoulders9

Nandi: Say something.

Kama: 9Shakes head 'no'9

Nandi: Kama?

Kama: 9Doesn't move9

Nandi: Kama?

Kama: 9Doesn't move9

Nandi: Kama?

Kama: 9Doesn't move9

Nandi: Kama?

Kama: 9Doesn't move9

Nandi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

999999999

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 9- He's BACK!!!

When we arrived home, it was boys v. girls over which movie to watch first. Hiei bit Keiko and Botan before I stepped in and told them I would choose the movie. Figuring the girls would have nightmares if they watched as scary movie right before bed, I thought we should watch "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" first. The boys cheered as I put the DVD into the player. Everyone was snuggled in blankets on the couch. As I was the kitchen relaxing, Koenma appeared in toddler form.

"Nandi, we know who did this to the gang! Suzuki, a demon who Urameshi brought down about a year ago during a mission. From the Spirit World, he was able to place a curse on the gang. Apparently they will stay kids until they defeat him."

"And how will we defeat him if they stay kids and he is in the Spirit World? There is no way they would want to train, especially Yukina, Botan, and Keiko."

"What won't we do?" Botan asked with innocent curiosity from the doorway. Beside her were Keiko and Yukina.

"Would you girls be willing to train and get stronger?" Koenma asked the little girls while nodding his head (A/N: The nodding of the head trick works. A car salesman taught that to me.) The three girls nodded their heads while watching Koenma intently then Yukina whispered, but no boys." Koenma laughed and agreed.

"You can tell the boys what they will be doing tomorrow. When the movie is done." I said as I went to the living room to check on the boys.

Because I needed to stay longer, I formulated a plan that would allow me to stay at the temple longer. Seeing as I can sneak around without being heard, and I could break into my house oh so very quietly without waking my parents, I'd sneak into the house, write some "plans" for several parties at people's houses on the calendar. People that she knew and trusted. This way she think that she simply forgot the plans.

After the boys finished the movie, they cornered the girls, who begin to scream. Yusuke was just about to "attack" when I stopped him. "If you guys don't behave then its bedtime." They immediately calmed down and Koenma told the boys about training the next morning.

"You guys need to be strong and powerful. So tomorrow Nandi, Genkai, and I are going to help you with that. Any questions? No? Good. Then I must go. See you guys tomorrow." I turned on "A Walk to Remember" and relaxed while they watched the movie. I decided no bath tonight. So as soon as they were in bed I sneak over to my house and write various names and times on the calendar. I made up a list so that I could get out as quickly as possible and less likely to be caught.

999999999

Kama: She says I can talk again.

Nandi: You could talk earlier.

Kama: Yeah, but it was fun to freak you out.

Nandi: You're close to Redrum again. And for those of you who still can't figure this one out, read the Shinning by Steven King. If you don't want to read it, I may explain it later, remind me.

Review PLEASE!!


	10. When Moms Attack

Kama: So when do I get to meet HIM?

Nandi: Soon. Now we want to welcome Kureejii!

Kama: 1stares at HIM with disbelief0

Kuree: Hi

Kama: 1waits for opening0

Nandi: I'm so glad you can come!

Kuree: It's good to be here.

Kama: 1moves to corner of the room0

Nandi: So how have you been?

Kuree: Well, ever since... 1gets tackled by a running Kama0

Kama: 1snatches jester hat off of Kuree's head and runs around giggling0

Kuree: Hey, Come back here with my hat! 1starts to chase Kama0

Nandi: Okay, Let's begin.

1010101010

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 10- When Moms Attack

When the movie was over, I told everyone to get ready for bed. As I made sure they weren't goofing off, my cell phone rang. It was Keiko's mother.

"Hello Nandi. How are you?" Her voice was shaking.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I have a question for you. Do you know where Keiko is? I haven't seen her in a while. Your mother doesn't know either. In fact, she seemed rather upset when I told her I didn't know where she was." Keiko's mother sounded worried.

"No, I haven't seen her but when I do, I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"Okay. Thank you." She hung up and I did too as I thought up a story. We went to Kama's house, lost track of time, and we spent the night at her house. But Keiko's mother had accidently thrown the note we left in the trash compactor. just as the phone rang again with the custom ring tone that told me it was my mother. 'Here goes nothing.' I answer my cute little blue sparkly cell phone. "Hello." As soon as I said that, I yanked the phone away from my ear.

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN ON THE PHONE? WHAT IF THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY?"

"Mom, I was on the phone for two minutes."

"I'M SURE THE 15 PEOPLE WHO DIED FROM SMOKING WOULD LOVE TO HAVE THOSE TWO MINUTES BACK!"

"I was on the phone with Keiko's mother. She called me after she called you."

"And what did you tell her?"

"The truth. Keiko and I went to Kama's house, spent the night and in the morning lot track of time. We left a note, but Keiko's mom accidentally threw the note we left in the trash compactor. Now we are heading back to Keiko's. She ran ahead so her mom won't worry." 'Good, as long as they don't talk.'

"Oh, all right, but make sure that you're home by noon."

Yes, Mother. No problem." I hung up my phone. 'I smoothed that over. Now to put the kids to bed.' The guys were put to bed with a story and then the girls went to bed as well. After I found Genkai, I grabbed my black cloak and ran to my house. I heard the TV on and remembered that my dad was out of town. My mother doesn't sleep well when he's not there. I decided to wait until she got tired and went to bed. While I waited, I imagined how Genkai was doing with the kids. I had to stop, or my mom would hear me and I'd get caught. By the time she went to bed, it was ten o'clock. I waited a half hour before I went inside. I looked at the calendar. Knowing I had to act fast, I wrote down the times and places of fake parties and get togethers, all with people she knew and trusted. As I was writing the last name, a light clicked on. My brother stood in the doorway, looking miffed. (I love that word!!) "You know that if I'm caught you're dead."

"What should I say? And WHY should I say it?"

"Like I said, fresh, dead meat. Made into sausage. 'The Best Sausage in the World." Now tell her the cats or anything else, just do it or DIE!" I said all of this is a whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine, but hurry"

"I am numb-nuts." I finished up, snuck out the window, and my brother went to his fate. I ran to the temple and collapsed on the couch.

1010101010

Nandi: End o' Chapter

Kuree: 1Struggling to get free from duct tape which confines him to chair0

Kama: 1With jester hat on, she dances a tribal dance around him0

Nandi: Okay them, we'll see you later? Maybe? I dunno. Bye!


	11. Training

Kuree: I saw you write this chapter.

Nandi: Yep. After family group, Pico Pico Zufu Chan and I both wrote a chapter to a story.

Kuree: You both were oblivious to everything else.

Nandi: Pretty much.

Kuree: Did you at least see them dance?

Nandi: Who danced?

Kuree: Betsy.

Kuree and Nandi: Moo.

Nandi: She was dancing and I missed it! Oh no!!

Kama: Did you forget about me?

Kuree and Nandi: Kinda.

Kama: I think I'll leave now.

Nandi: No don't!

Kama: Fine, but you can't beat me up for the next three chapters.

Nandi: Fine, but you have to stay for five more.

Kama: Deal.

Kuree: Oi.

11111111111

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 11-Trainning

Breakfast went well and was unusually quiet. The air was thick with tension that I probably could have cut it with a knife. As the kids ate, I thought of how I would train them.

They had retained the basics of ever thing they once knew. Keiko, for example, could tell me what grade she had been in, the classes she took, her friends, teachers, and each day they remembered more about there older selves. They also aged at a rate of about a demon year every day.

After breakfast, everyone went outside. I paired them up based on past ability. Yusuke and Kuwabara were paired up, Hiei and Kurama, Keiko and Botan, with Yukina ready to clean up anyone that got hurt. Yusuke did one Spirit Gun and Kuwabara went fling. Yukina rushed over and began to revive him. But she could only revive him to a painful consciousness.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were fighting, hard. Hiei had drawn his katana and Kurama had pulled out his Rose Whip. They both stood in a defensive stance. It was Kurama who attacked first. He cracked his whip, but Hiei eluded it and ran behind him. For a second, Kurama didn't know where Hiei was, but right before Hiei attacked him, Kurama turned around and blocked it.

111That dorky 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' music they play right before news announcements like a hundred years ago11 1We interrupt this fight scene for an important announcement from our authoress1

1Hi Guys! Right now its 7:00 am and I didn't sleep well last night cuz it was cold and campfire went later than usual, so I'm tired and cannot think of any action that will let me end the fight the way I wants, so I interrupted it and now use your imagination.1

We now bring you back to your regularly scheduled fic.111

"Hiei 1pant1 no 1pant1 more 1pant1. You 1pant1 win." Kurama bows and passes out. Hiei sat by a tree and watched Yukina heal Kurama. She was able to heal most of his wounds and bring him back to consciousness. As she did the girls prepared to fight.

111Same dorky music as before111 1I really can't think of a weapon for Keiko, so right now she will have a baseballbat1

Botan summoned her oar and Keiko gripped her bat. As Botan started to swing, Keiko's bat hit Botan's leg. Botan stumbled for a second and then swung her oar. Keiko tried to dodge, but the oar found her side. As the oar hit, it snapped in two. "Oh crud."

"Botan can I see that?"

"Yes." As I looked at the oar, a thought came to me.

"Can you fix this with magic?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" Botan asked.

"No, quite the opposite. I think I just found a way to defeat Suzaku."

11111111111

Kama: So what do you wanna do.

Nandi: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Kama: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Nandi: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Kama: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Nandi: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Kuree: Stop this madness. Please do something other than THIS!

Kama and Nandi: Okay. So what do you wanna do.

Kuree: Oi.


	12. Carnival

Kuree: PIZZA'S HERE!!!

Kama and Nandi: YES!! 1Both dive towards the pizza2

Kuree: 1jumps out of the way to avoid being crushed to death2 Eep! When did you become animals?

Nandi: We're demons, not animals.

Kuree: Oh yeah. Try not to kill me next time, 'kay?

Kama and Nandi: 'Kay!

121212121212

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 12-Carnival  
  
"Across the room now, Botan." I said as Yukina and Keiko ran to opposite ends of the room.  
  
"But I'm tired. I just wanna rest." Botan whines. She had been able to fix her oar with the pieces five feet apart.  
  
Botan's oar could only make one hit, so after it broke, she and someone else, most likely Yukina, would move out of danger and to opposite ends of the room so that when they met they would, Suzuku would be in the middle.  
  
When Yukina coaxed an old bunny out of hiding, we tested the ability of Botan's oar to go through flesh. It was very affective. When the oar was removed so we could bury it, a clean hole was there. So this was a quick, painless death. All we needed to defeat Suzuku was a way to keep him still for about five seconds. This would allow for the girls to get centered and Botan to say the charm.  
  
While Botan, Keiko, and Yukina had been with me, the boys were with Genkai and Koenma learning how to use their power to their full advantage. Kuwabara was the only not able to train because he was seriously injured so that he could not help fight Suzuku. (That's a good thing in my opinion) Yusuke was now able to do the same attacks as before, but he had also learned of one more. Kurama's demon form was also made younger, but now he remembered everything he had done before he shrunk. While Youko didn't feel bad, Kurama (his human form) did. He was determined to fight if it meant restoring his honor.  
  
Around noon, we stopped for a break then decided to go to a carnival that was in a near by town. I knew that they would get lost, so I paired the boys up, Kurama with Hiei and Yusuke with Kuwabara and told them to meet me at the entrance at 5 o'clock. I told Yusuke to ask people the time often or he would get in trouble. Us girls would stay together.  
  
We set off. As soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara saw the food venders, they ran off. Hiei and Kurama went to go ride on one of the roller coasters. The girls wanted to go window-shopping, so they looked around for a while. Keiko found a present for her mom. I bought it for her, hoping that she wouldn't be TOO mad at me. Botan found a necklace she liked and Yukina found a statue of a dragon that reminded her of Hiei. We made our purchases then went to get a snack. We saw Yusuke and Kuwabara, but acted like we didn't know them. We went on the Farris Wheel and more window-shopping, and by the time five rolled around, the girls were tired. We meet up with the boys to find something we never wanted to see.

121212121212

Nandi: Yummy pizza.

Kuree: I wouldn't know.

Kama: We offered you some.

Nandi: Yeah, and you said you didn't want any.

Kuree: Correction. I said I didn't want and demons after me.

Kama: Half demons.

Kuree: Whatever.

Kuree, Kama, and Nandi: Review PLEASE!!


	13. Cheerleaders

Nandi: My mind is blank. What should we talk about.

Kuree: You said you would explain Redrum. You could do that now.

Nandi: Okay!! Redrum is from the book The Shinning by Steven King. In the book, the little boy, Danny, has a premonition, he is in the hotel he and his family are currently living in, and his "imaginary friend" Tony, who is really a spirit, is there and there's "Redrum" written in blood on the walls. Creepy, I know. But at the end, it explains that when you reverse the letters, Redrum murdeR. That's why Kama understood when she say it in the mirror.

Kama: Is it coming back?

Nandi: Not now.

Kama: Good.

1313131313131

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 13-Cheerleaders

As we looked at the boys, our faces turned to disgust. They were watching a flag football, but they weren't just watching, oh no, that wouldn't have been so bad. They were CHEERLEADERS!!!! And not just cheerleading, they were wearing those obnoxious little skirts, waving around those moronic pom-poms (I'm sorry, but we both have something against cheerleaders. Nothing personal, except one, but Billy took care of her.) Okay, not so much disgusting, but traumatizing. You know, one of those things that scars you for life.

"OH MY KRISPY KREAM DONUTS!! WHAT THE CHEESE ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" The boys turned around. They stared in stunned silence for a few then suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, Kurama blushed and Hiei turned and runs. "Oh crud. Come on guys, let's go back to the temple and see if Hiei's there." The boys change back to their regular clothing, and we go back to the temple.

When we got back to the temple, we can't find Hiei, but I notice a package of sweet snow was missing. I put the other kids to bed and I went out to the roof. I transformed into my demon form. (Hey, I may only be half wolf demon, but I'm also the authoress) At this point in time, a pack of elephants (but not Kuwabara) could have sneaked up on him.

(A/N: "Okay. Welcome to 'Not Math' class. Today we will be learning the "Property of Sweet Snow." Here is the basic formula." Turns to blackboard and says what is being written at the same time "Hiei Sweet Snow Hiei oblivious to anything and everyone. Hiei Sweet Snow pouting Hiei oblivious to anything and everyone painful (fiery) death to all who disturbs. Bell rings Okay, class is dismissed)

"Hey Hiei." I said in a rather loud whisper, that way he wouldn't kill me.

"What now? Have you come to laugh at me?"

"No Hiei, I won't do that," 'to your face.' "What made you think of that?" 'other than the fact that I would, but you'd kill me.'

"The fact that you would, but I'd kill you."

"Have you figured out how to use your Jagan yet?"

"I did yesterday."

"Oh, fiddle sticks."

"Whatever. I'll come inside when I'm ready."

"Make it soon!" I said as I changed back to my normal form. "Nighty night!"

"Hn"

1313131313131

Kuree: How do you get so perky? And why only right there?

Nandi: I'm hyper at night. I wrote this at night, and it was night in the story.

Kama: Come on, you haven't seen her perky at night?

Kuree: I've only seen her at night once.

Nandi: Bad mood that night. Not perky.

Kama: AHH! Don't yell!

Nandi: Not yelling.

Kama: I'm sorry I didn't know. 1Runs from room3

Kuree: You follow her.

Nandi: I don't wanna.

Kuree: Too bad, you invited her.

Nandi: Fine 1Follows Kama3

Kuree: Finally some piece and quite. Please review, But don't expect immediate attention.


	14. Milkshakes

Nandi: Kama, I feel sick.

Kama: What's wrong?

Nandi: Tummy.

Kuree: Pizza.

Kama: Shut up.

Nandi: I would chase you, but I can't.

Kuree: Victory is mine.

Kama: Not if I can help it.

Kuree: Not again. 1Runs4

Kama: I'll stay with you.

Nandi: Thanks

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!

14141414141414  
  
Chapter 14- Milkshakes

The next morning went pretty much the same as the day before. We had breakfast of Cocoa-Crispies and then we went to train. Everyone did very well, especially Botan. She was able to pierce leather with the pieces of her oar.

"Okay guys, we had a really good day today. Now let's go get some sweets."

"Yes!" We run to the nearest Steak 'n Shake. As soon as we are seated, Kama walks over.

"Hi Nandi! What's with the ankle biters? I never pictured you as a baby sitter."

"Oh, yeah. Ha ha, ummm, these are some of my, uhh, cousins! That's right cousins!'

"You're lying. Liar." (Kama)

"Liar, liar, pant on fire!" All the kids chant.

"So who are they really? Come on you can tell me! You can trust me!" (Kama)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei yells and then faints.

"That's what you get for trying to get into my mind, halfling." (Kama)

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, he tried to look through my mind, but he got lost, and then confused, and then, and then, he passed out." (Kama)

"Hiei, you're sweet snow is here" I whispered into his ear. He popped right up.

"Oh my head!"

"That's what you get." (Kama)

"You just said that."

"I know, I just wanted to reinforce it." (Kama) The waitress came with an orange soda for Kurama, and orange freeze for Yukina, Yusuke and Kuwabara both had a Coca-Cola float, Botan had a grape soda, a root beer for Hiei, and Keiko has a Shirley Temple. I had a Mountain Dew, and Kama ended up bringing her gigantic root beer float over to our table.

"Nandi, is that you?"

"Oh my gosh! Tara!"

"Junior Kama! Oh it's so good to see you guys!"

"When did you start working here?" (Kama)

"I was working at a different location and then this one was built so they moved me here. But it's really dull. Are you ready to order?" Tara asked.

"Yep, a single cheese burger for all of them and a triple for me. And could you bring me a chocolate/coffee milkshake."

"And a Fresco Melt for me!" (Kama)

"Okay guys, be right back." Tara turned and left. I turned to Hiei

"Hiei, I want you to try the milkshake when it get here."

"Why?"

"Because it's a combination of sweet snow and milk." He glared at me. "And chocolate." At that word, he perked up.

"Fine." The milkshake arrived, and Hiei took a sip. After tasting it for a second, his eyes grew wide and he began to gobble it down.

"Uh, Hiei, can I have my shake back?" I asked as I reached for it. He slapped my hand and said "Mine." He kept on slurping for about two minutes, when suddenly he stopped, put his hands to his temples.

Yusuke asked him, "Did you try and go into Kama's head again?"

"No!" Hiei yelled, "BRAINFREEZE!!"

"Oh the very best kind of headache." (Kama)

14141414141414

Kama: I regret to inform you that the authoress is sick.

Kuree: That means she barfed.

Kama: I was trying to be sensitive.

Kuree: YOU! Sensitive? Not possible.

Kama: Not with you around.

Kuree: Review please.

Kama: Why do have to be so direct?

Kuree: It's the best way.

Kama: Liar.

Kuree: Goodbye!


	15. Folder O' Blackmail

Kama: Interesting chapter.

Nandi: You had better not have one.

Kama: One what?

Nandi: You know very well what I mean.

Kama: Oh that. Umm... No?

Nandi: I'll give you head start.

Kama: Thanks 1Turns and runs5

Nandi: One... two... three... four... FIVE!! Here I come!! 1runs after Kama5

Kuree: Women.

Kama and Nandi: We heard that!

151515151515151

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 15- Folder O' Blackmail

The food arrives, Hiei orders three more milkshakes, and ignores his food. When Hiei wasn't looking, Kuwabara stole his cheeseburger and Yusuke took his fries.

"How am I going to pay for this?"

"Don't look at me, they aren't my pipsqueaks. Speaking of which, who are they? 'Cause if you don't tell me, the 'Folder O' Blackmail' will return." (Kama)

"O Pumpkin juice, I thought I destroyed that years ago!"

"Ever heard of negatives?" (Kama)

"Fine but you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't!" (Kama)

"This is the infamous Urameshi Team. They were cursed and now they are four years old. In order for them to return to normal, they must defeat Suzuki. If they don't, they age one demon year every day, so they will keep growing at an alarming rate and will die before they're suppose to of old age."

"Bring new meaning to 'They grow up so fast!" (Kama)

"They have been training and they are about ready to fight him."

"Maybe I could help train them!" (Kama)

"I dunno, maybe, I'll talk to Koenma about it."

"Okay, well, I must be going. See you guys later!"

"Bye Kama! Come on guys, let's go to the park and hang out there for a while."

"Okay." They all said.

151515151515151

Nandi: My anger has subsided.

Kuree: Until she rises it again.

Kama: You want my anger to rise? 1Evil glint appears in her eyes5

Kuree: I know a secret. You won't hurt me, 'cuz I'll tell. And you can't kill me because Nandi likes me.

Kama: Curse you! 1storms out5

Nandi: What secret do you know?

Kuree: How should I know?

Nandi: 1sighs5 Review please.


	16. Finally!

Nani: I have a new friend joining us!

Kama and Kuree: Who?

Nani: Zephyr!

Kuree: Hey, I know you!

Zephyr: Yeah, we were in the same family group.

Kuree: Oh right.

Nani: I can't believe it! How could you forget?!?!?!

Kuree: It seems so long ago.

Nani: This is true.

Zephyr: It WAS a long time ago.

Kama: Why am I always left out?

Nani: You were too stubborn to go to camp.

Kama: I hate being but on the spot.

Nani: Then stop asking for it and go to Kamp.

Kama: No.

Kuree: Fine, miss out on all our fun and sit here moping while we talk about it.

Kama: Fine. I'll leave now.

Nani: No, you broke the agreement. You left two chapters ago. You still owe me a chapter.

Kama: Fine. 1Goes and sits in a chair in a corner6

Zephyr: She's a happy Kamper, isn't she?

Kuree: She's no kamper.

1616161616161616

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 16- Finally!

When we got home, I contacted Koenma with Botan's communicator.

"Koenma speaking."

"Koenma, would it be possible for me to bring a friend to help train the gang?"

"Do they already know?"

"No, but I trust her."

"Don't tell her who they are and yes."

"Yes sir, sir." I hung up and called Kama. She was exited about the fact that she'd help train Hiei, and Kurama, even if they were only six years old. I told her what the deal was and she agreed, but she wasn't happy. She was going on vacation for a week the next day, but she said that as soon as she got back, she would help.

One week later

Kama got back called me up and said that she'd be over at the temple in about ten minutes. As she arrived, Hiei walked up to her and said things I'd never thought I'd hear.

"You have to leave, or I'll tell Koenma that you know."

"Know what?" (Kama)

"Our secret."

"Oh, my mind isn't so confusing any more is it? Oh well, nice seeing you guys again! Bye!" Kama ran away to avoid being in trouble with Koenma.

"You know, she was going to help us?"

"Hn."

"Whatever. Come on Botan, let's see if you can go through a bunny from 20 meters. Yukina, could you please...?"

"I know, but there isn't many old bunnies left. This will be the last one."

"Okay, then let's make it worthwhile Botan." Worthwhile it was. She got it dead on and we finally thought that we would be able to defeat Suzuki. We called Koenma up and told him we were ready. He said to take a break and he would have a portal come up the next day. For the rest of the day, the boys discussed tactics while the girls chatted about boys and clothes and other girly stuff (I dunno what girls do in their spare time! I chat with guys on the Internet, write and read. No "girly stuff." I help guys with sports, not girls. I HATE sexist people. Any way, shall we continue?). By the time everyone was asleep, it was midnight. I did a final clean of the temple. We didn't need an adult Yukina to be mad at me. I feel asleep rather quickly because the gang wasn't as rowdy as they were the first few nights.

The next morning, Koenma called on the communicator and told us the portal would be there in five minutes. I got everyone read and then the portal opened.

1616161616161616

Kama: 1locked up in cage6 You better let me out!

Nani: When you promise you won't try to es-cap-e!

Kuree: (to readers) Kama tried to sneak out while we were watching the story.

Zephyr: But Nani had a security system installed and so it went off and...

Nani: Kama! You will not escape! There are ten locks, all of which are timed. Even if I gave you the keys, you would be able to find them all by the time they started to lock up again!

Kama: Then how will you let me out.

Nani: This! 1Holds up a small button.6

Kama: Oi.


	17. Die!

Kama: 1singing in an annoying voice7

Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime

His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,

Kuree: What is she singing?

Kama: And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?

I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

Nani: "Coconut"

Kama: "Now let me get this straight ",

Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up

Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up

Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up

Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up,

Zephyr: Make it stop! 1She put her hands over her doggy ears7

Kama: And say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?

I say, Doctor, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, dooooctor, to relieve this belly ache?'

Kuree: And everyone thinks that I'm CRAZY!

Kama: 1getting louder7

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,

Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning

Nani: I can't even hear myself think.

17171717171717171

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 17- Die!

As we stepped through the portal, we entered what appeared to be a pleasant countryside with gentle rolling hills. On some of he hills were peaceful looking spirits who were relaxing and I saw one or two with a book. While we were enjoying the scenery, Hiei suddenly turned around right before a voice said, "So good of you to join me." Everyone (except Hiei) turned around. There he was, Suzaku, in spirit, but there.

"I see that little brat has helped you. I must say, I AM impressed. I thought it would take longer for the little brat to figure things out, but I was wrong. First time in, oh, maybe a hundred years."

"You're wrong again. You make a mistake about a year ago." Yusuke said smugly.

"For that impertinent remark, you shall be the last to die, and watch all the others go." Suzaku replied. While he was saying this, Yukina had grabbed Keiko's bat and tried to sneak up behind him. "I don't think so girly!" At this, Hiei ran up and stabbed in the chest. "Moron, you forgot I was dead. I have no heart. You can not defeat me." He grabbed Hiei and threw him to the other side of the pasture. I picked up my kantana and waited until he was occupied. He next picked up Keiko and was about to throw her, but while he had his back towards me, I leapt on to his shoulders, cut off his head and watched as his head rolled away.

"Well, that was easy."

"Not so fast"

"Cheese balls" (Nani: Fun word!)

"I told you I can not be killed. And what made you think that you could kill me that easily?"

"Cuz I'm special, and it was worth the try."

"Whatever." We all attacked him again. After about ten minutes, the result was as such: Yukina had run out of spirit energy and could heal no more, Keiko's bat was broken and her leg was bleeding, Botan had summoned a bat as well, which was dented and twisted and no longer recognizable, Yusuke was battered and covered in bruises, but still able to stand and still fighting, Kuwabara was laying on the ground with a broken leg and bleeding arm, Kurama had a large cut on his cheek and had his rose whip out, still trying to kill Suzaku, and Hiei was next to Kurama and Yusuke, suffering no injuries. I, on the other hand, was covered in scratches and bruises. While I was able to stand, I really couldn't move. It was then that I knew what I had to do.

17171717171717171

Kama: 1Still singing7

Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh

Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime

His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up,

She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,

Kuree: Does it ever end?

Kama: Say "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this bellyache?

I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say Doctor! Let me get this straight".

Zephyr: My brain is melting!

Kama: You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

Nani: If I set you free will you stop?

Kama: 1shakes head "no" as she sings7

Put the lime in the coconut, you such a silly woman!

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,

Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better.

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both down

Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning

Kuree: Throw her out!

Kama: Woo Woo, ain't there nothin' you can take, I say

Woo Woo, to relieve my bellyache,

You say woo woo ain't there nothin' I can take, I say

Woo woo, to relieve your belly ache,

You say yah yah, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say

Waah waah, to relieve this bellyache,

Nani: I ain't goin' no where near that thing!

Kama: I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say Doctor!, you such a silly woman!,

Kuree: Where did you put the duct tape Nani?

Kama: Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,

Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning,

Nani: In the closet, but the song is almost over.

Kama: Yes, you call me in the morning,

If you call me in the morning,

If you call me in the morning

If you call me in the morning

If you call me in the morning

If you call me in the morning

If you call me in the morning

Nani: Told you!

Kama: LET ME OUT!!

Kuree: You didn't want out.

Kama: Now I've had my revenge. LET ME OUT OR I'LL SING SOME MORE!!

Everyone else: NO!!! NO MORE SINGING!!

Zephyr: LET HER OUT NOW!

Nani: I am! I am!

Kama: Thanks guys! See you next chapter! Review please!

All: Oi!


	18. DIE ALREADY!

Nani: I'm sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter. I want this fic to be 20 chapters long, but the only way to do that is to cut that chapter in half.

Kama: I'm free! I'm Free!!

Kuree: Is that good or bad?

Nani: Kuree! That's not a nice thing to say!

Kuree: Sorry to you, but not to her.

Nani: Fair enough.

Kama: Hey!

Zephyr: She's right you know.

Kama: Why is everyone against me?

Zephyr: You were annoying last chapter.

Nani: And we aren't happy about it.

Kama: Okay, okay. Point taken.

Kuree: Good. Now, what happened next?

Kama: You forgive me?

Kuree: In the story!

Kama: Oops.

181818181818181818

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 18- DIE ALREADY!

I called Hiei over and told him the plan. (Kama: You had a plan?) He nodded and started towards Suzaku and so did I. Once again I jumped on his back, sliced off his head and watched it roll away. As it was rolling, it caught fire. I quickly jumped off the body. As soon as I was off, the body caught flames too. Suzaku started to scream in pain. "Yes!" I yelled as I threw my fist into the air. Eventually, all that was left of Suzaku was the smoldering remains of a spirit "body".

"Nani, why did you do that?" Kurama asked

"Didn't you want to defeat him?"

"Of course, but why didn't you do that before?"

"As I was watching Suzaku, I realized that fire was the only thing that could hurt him. I also realized that while he was growing his head back, he was very susceptible to attack. Since he was technically still fighting, I took a chance and it worked. Now, how old do we feel?"

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked. "Hey, where am I?"

"I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Yusuke said.

"I'm hungry. Where's the nearest MacDonald's?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Hey, Keiko, what's wrong with your leg?" Yukina asked.

"I dunno. I must have fallen or something. Can you do anything about it?"

"Sure." Yukina started to heal everyone, except Hiei and Kurama because they were pretty much untouched. "Botan, what is that?"

"Uhh, good question. Does anyone know?"

"It WAS a baseball bat before it was distorted." Kurama told her.

"Do they not remember?"

"Remember what?" Botan asked me.

"Kurama, you get to explain this one." I told him.

181818181818181818

Nani: Don't you love cliff hangers?

Kuree: No. What happened?

Nani: You'll see.

Zephyr: When?

Nani: As soon as you let me go get the chapter.

Kama: That could take forever.

Nani: With you, maybe.

Kuree: Well?

Zephyr: Are you going to get it?

Kama: Do you have it now?

Nani: Stop rushing me! 1runs out of room8

Kuree: Now look what you did!

Kama: What I did!

Zephyr: Now the authoress is gone!

Kama: She'll comeback soon enough.

Zephyr: Not unless it's now.

Kuree: She'll come back eventually, but soon is out of the question.

Kama: I'm taking a nap. See you guys next chapter.

All: Bye! Review PLEASE!!


	19. Party Time!

Zephyr: Will she ever wake up?

Kama: 1Yawns9 Is it time to start yet?

Kuree: Nope, we're just standing here for nothing. Come on. Get with the program.

Nani: Why don't we start.

Kuree: But waiting is fun.

Kama: Maybe for you.

Kuree: You too. You had a lovely nap.

Kama: Who said it was lovely?

Kuree: You did!

Kama: When? Can I see a print out of what I've said? 1A piece of paper comes out of a slot in the wall9 I've been wondering what that was for!

Kuree: Oh boy.

Kama: 1Reads paper9 Aha!

Zephyr: What did you find?

Kama: I never said that I had a lovely nap! So THERE!

Nani: Can we get on with this please.

Kama: Fine by me.

1919191919191919191

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 19

As Kurama filled everyone else in on resent events, I looked around and enjoyed the calm peacefulness of the quiet pastures and then...

1919191919191919191

Nani: It's over!!!!

Everyone: NO ITS NOT!!

Nani: Fine.

1919191919191919191

I heard a shout. "Someone has died! Someone was killed! Let us no longer stand for this! We shall now avenge our loved one's deaths!" After which was followed by a stampede of spirits that could be heard running from what appeared to be a distant town or city of some sort. As the foot steps came closer, I began to tap Kurama on his shoulder, more and more franticly and harder until he finally said something.

"NANI?!?!?! STOP POKING ME! (Nani: I get that a lot)"

"I have a very good reason. It's called 'I'm scared and I want you to either HELP me, HIDE me, or BOTH!' You pick!"

"What are you scared of?"

"That!" I yelled as I ran and hid behind his back. Two milliseconds after I hid, the stampede of spirits came into view.

"Point taken." Kurama said as he got into his defensive stance.

As the stampede continued towards us, one of them shouted them yelled, "There he is!"

'I won't let them hurt my friends.' I jumped out from behind Kurama and yelled, "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Umm... darlin', who are you?" this woman who sounded like she was from Texas said to me.

"You killed him?" some Irish dude asked me.

"Uhh...maybe? Is it good or bad?"

"Oh it's a very good thing. Come, come, we must celebrate," said what appeared to be an English princess.

"O-okay." I stuttered as they started to pull me to the "meeting hall," which was a hugemungous building that had only three rooms, kitchen, backstage, and Main Hall. The kitchen and backstage took up what would have been only about 1/5 of the main hall, and they were both in the basement. Here is where they dine every day at 7:00, noon, and 5:30. they also gathered here for any and all special announcements, meeting, and parties. All of this and other information was thrown at me as we entered the building. I heard similar information following me, hopefully meaning the others came, too.

"Now, darlin', we are gonna have ourselves a fine feast!" said Betsy, the "Texan" who was really from Alabama. Betsy did live in Texas, but only for five years wit her husband before he came to the Spirit World. Apparently Betsy was a teacher and had two kids before she passed from Malaria, which she got on vacation in Africa.

There were people running around all over preparing for the feast. We were dragged t the table that sat on the stage, which was the size of an average auditorium stage, but only took up a tenth of the room. As we were up there, many of the spirits filed by, thanking us, congratulating us, many with hugs kisses and tears. Most had loved ones that were killed by Suzuki.

After maybe ten minutes of spirits walking past, the English princess, Princess Anna, got up to speak.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She waited a few seconds for everyone to quiet down. "We all know why we are here. To celebrate the DEFEAT of SUZUKI!" At this there was a very loud cheer that echoed throughout the city. By the end of the cheer, I had a splitting headache. Princess Anna, got everyone's attention again and said , "All of our celebration is all in thanks to these eight people/demons. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Nani!" At this, everyone stood up and clapped, and whistled, and, you know, that "standing ovation" stuff. "Now, Let's CELEBRATE! Go eat you guys!" Yusuke and Kuwabara gladly complied. As we ate, Betsy and Princess Anna showered praise on Hiei and Kurama. After the food, it was time for dancing. I requested the Schodish, and everyone agreed. True Hiei wasn't happy about having to dance (Kuree: Especially with tall girls), but when tempted with Sweet Snow, he complied.

All of a sudden, while I was dancing and laughing, my sparkly blue cell phone started to ring. "Oh Kuso! Guys, we need to get back to the human world! Our moms are frantic!"

"And how do you know this?" Yusuke asked.

"The first time I was with Koenma, he gave my cell phone a little upgrade. See the pretty widdle screen? Yeah, it changes color depending on how the person calling feels. Red is mad, blue sad, yellow happy. When it's purple, it means FRANTIC! We, or at least I, need to get home! Botan, PLEASE tell me you have your communicator!"

"Sure do. Koenma!" Botan said.

"Botan. Good to see you back to normal again. Need a portal back to Nenkai?"

"Yes! Or my mom will kill me!" I yelled at him.

"It's on its way."

1919191919191919191

Kama: Ahhh... Pretty Chapter.

Zephyr: Nother one! Nother one!

Nani: Wait. We want to savor the next chapter.

Kama: Ah yes.

Kuree: I propose a moment of silence.

Everyone: 1Puts their hands over their hearts9

Kuree: Okay moment over

Zephyr: Don't keep us in suspense!

Nani: 1Evil glint appears in her eye9 I won't MUWAHAHAHAHA1cough9

Kama: You really shouldn't do that,

Nani: Shad ap

Kama: No

Nani: I have the cage.

Kama: I'm being good.

Everyone: Review please!!


	20. Home

Nani: I'm sad. It's the last chapter!

Kama: Don't worry. There will be other stories.

Kuree: We'll be there, too.

Zephyr: I wouldn't want to miss Hiei v. Duct Tape!

Nani: Note to all that don't know: My next fic will be Hiei v. Ningen Weapons.

Kuree: And now

Kama: The BIG finish

Nani: CHAPTER 20!!!

20202020202020202020

Urameshi Team Gone Small!!  
  
Chapter 20

We arrived in my backyard. "Okay, Botan, you've meet my mom in a bad mood, right?"

"Yeah, she's scary." 'Okay, I've been over at Botan's, Kama's, Zephyr's. Let's get this over with.' "Uhh... guys, you might want to leave"

"Okay," all except Botan said skeptically.

I walked through the front door. "Hi Mom!" I said in a fake cheerful voice.

She appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Where have you been? I've been worried SICK! You do realize that I almost called the police, but since you called everyday, I didn't."

'Oh yeah. I did call her. No need to make up where I've been.'

"And what were you doing all that time?"

"Kama's aunt called me and asked me to baby-sit while she went out of town."

"And why couldn't you have told me this earlier?"

"I thought you knew." (Nani: Note: This excuse only works about five times. I use it often.)

"Well, how much did you make?"

"I thought I could use some volunteer hours." My mom narrowed her eyes.

"You thought you needed 336 hours of Community service?"

"You can never have enough. Anyway, we had lots of fun. We went to carnival, had fu in the kitchen, went to the zoo..." 'trained for hours everyday, defeated a full grown demon spirit.'

"Well, you're off te hook, but you'll still have to do extra chores."

"Okay, Mom" 'Yes! I'm not grounded!'

20202020202020202020

Kama: That's how you ended it?

Nani: And you have a better ending?

Kama: Well... noooo...

Nani: Then don't yell at me.

Kuree: Well, that's all folks! See you later!

Zephyr: Watch out for Nani's next Fic!

Kama: Hiei v. Ningen Weapons!

Everyone: Bye! See you later!!!


	21. The REAL Last Chapter

Kuree: Just to let you know...

Kama: We lied.

Zephyr: Nani isn't who she seems.

Nani: Nope I'm really...

Everyone: Nandi!!

Nandi: But in the story, there's a catch.

Kama: Let's see the REAL last chapter.

212121212121212121212

Chapter 21- The REAL Last Chapter

"And they lived happily for a few days and then got called on another mission, on which none of them were killed. The End." Nani said.

"That was a great story Aunt Nani." Lizzy said.

"You should publish it." Andrew told her.

"Okay, you three, its time for a game." Nani told Lizzy, Andrew and Erin.

"What game?"

"Hide and go seek. I'm it. Go hide." The five-year old twins (Lizzy and Andrew) and the eight year old (Erin) ran to go hide. "That was easy." Nani started to clean up, and as soon as things were clean, she sat down and played Kingdom Hearts. Just as she was about to beat the one lion dude from Aladdin, her cousin came home.

"Nani, where are my children?" Allie asked our heroine.

"One's in the linen closet, one's in the hamper, and the other one is under your bed."

"Why?"

"They're hiding from me."

"Aren't you supposed to be seeking?"

"That takes all the fun out of it."

"Just call 'Ollie, ollie oxen free' then leave. I'll take care of it."

"Hey I also read them a story."

"Okay, here's $10, for your cleaning service and story telling." Allie handed Nani a 10.

"Fair enough. Ollie, ollie oxen free!" Nani went running through the front door as the children came out from hiding.

212121212121212121212

Kuree: Isn't that a better ending?

Nandi: I guess, but still. I've got more stories coming up after I feel like typing them up, so just keep waiting. They WILL come.

Kama: I know, I'm the co-authoress on most of them.

Zephyr: They're good, so don't miss them!

Everyone: Bye! See you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
